


Surprise

by jellofiend



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Romantic Gestures, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellofiend/pseuds/jellofiend
Summary: Sephiroth gives Aerith a birthday to remember.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic begins my quest [to flood the internets with the most romantic Sephiroth possible](http://terrabrannford.tumblr.com/post/153330255259/im-going-to-write-a-fic-where-sephiroth-is-the), to counterbalance the ones where he’s Christian Grey crossed with Richard Ramirez. Because of this, the Sephiroth in these fics might not be the most IC one you’ll ever encounter, and I won’t be trying very hard to assuage that :P
> 
> Keeping that in mind, do enjoy <3

“What are you doing here?” Aerith asks, head cocked, eyes fixed on the figure in the doorway.

Sephiroth blinks at her. “Am I not allowed?”

“No…That’s not it.”

“So?”

“I didn’t expect to see you here, that’s all.” Aerith says, shrugging. She turns back to her flowers.

“I came here for a purpose.” Sephiroth declares, dragging her attention towards him again.

“What purpose?”

“A very _special_ purpose.” He smiles.

She rolls her eyes. “And what would that _be_?”

“You’ll have to come with me to find out.”

 “Oh.” She sighs. “Oh boy.”

* * *

“Is this motorcycle yours?” Aerith asks, hands clasped on his shoulders in a death grip. 

“No.”

“Have you ever ridden one before this?” She says, becoming slightly frantic.

“Once or twice.” Sephiroth replies, swerving to avoid an oncoming taxi.

“Oh Gaia, oh my goodness.” She gasps, slamming her forehead against his back. “Don’t do that again!”

“I won’t if I don’t need to.” He says, smirking.

“I shouldn’t have come with you.”

“It’s too late for that now, isn’t it?”

“Ass.”

* * *

 

 “Your surprise was street food and ice cream?” Aerith says, licking remnants of her pistachio ice cream from her lips before going in for another bite.

Sephiroth nurses his own plain vanilla, taking slow licks and gathering up what melts over the edge of the cone. “Sure.”

She looks at him pointedly. “So this isn’t all of it?”

“Who said that?” He says nonchalantly.

“Listen, I _know_.”

“Really?” He chuckles. “I like that about you.”

“Are there things you _don’t_ like about me?” Aerith snorts.

“Yes.” He says, and she stops walking, frowning deeply. “But even those things I don’t like about you…they make up the whole of what you are. And I wouldn’t want any of it to change.”

He keeps on walking, and she stares after him for a long while, head tilted to one side, trying to fight the grin that’s threatening to split her face in half.

* * *

 

Aerith peers out through the window of the gondola. “Did you seriously just ask these people to stop?”

Sephiroth shrugs. “Enjoy the view for a bit.”  
  
“We’re waaay above the ground, I mean…yikes.” She shakes her head. “What if the cable snaps and we plunge to our deaths?”

“Then we go into the Lifestream together and spend all of eternity with each other.”

“That sounds good to you?” She raises an eyebrow.

“It sounds like a dream come true.” He smiles.

* * *

“Okay, okay, this is too much!” Aerith says, huffing as she jogs to keep up with him. “I didn’t question you when we were suspended in mid-air, I didn’t question you when you insisted we go treasure hunting in the Bone Village, I didn’t even question you when you had Reno drop us off in the middle of frosty nowhere so we could go _snowboarding._ But why on earth…” She stops, leans against a railing. “Are we climbing up the Sector 7 plate?”

“Don’t stop now.” He tells her over his shoulder.

“My legs hurt.” She groans. “I’m wearing ballet shoes, for Gaia’s sake.” She looks down mournfully at her feet, wriggling her toes.

Heavy footsteps come up beside her and then, suddenly, she’s being lifted up off the floor. Yelping, she throws her arm around Sephiroth’s neck as he scoops her up bridal style, turns on his heels and speeds up the stairs.

Her head is spinning by the time they reach the very top. Sephiroth slows and then halts completely on the platform, setting her down on her feet gently. She stumbles and he reaches out to steady her with a chuckle.

“Warn me the next time you do something like that.” She pleads, grabbing his shirt.

“Go and get some fresh air. You’ll feel better.” He smiles, nudging her forward.

Making a face at him, Aerith walks toward the railing. The entirety of Sector 7 is visible from up here, a cornucopia of yellow, red and white lights. She smiles slowly. What a beautiful sight.

“You brought me up here to see this?” She asks, turning her head slightly to look at Sephiroth.

“Uh-uh, keep looking ahead.” He says.

Furrowing her brows, she does as told. The lights glitter in front of her eyes for several seconds, unchanging.

“Okay, so it’s pretty.” She says. “But what…”

All of a sudden, every single light goes out. Aerith starts, gasping. _A power outtage?!_ How are they going to get down in the dark?

She’s about to turn around and run to Sephiroth when the scene changes again. A light comes on in the sea of darkness. She breathes, waiting. A second light comes on, followed by a third, then a fourth. Rapidly, one after another, dozens of yellow lights flicker on.

It takes a moment for her mind to absorb the full image, to connect the dots.

She lets out a long, shuddering breath when she finally realizes what she’s seeing.

On a completely dark canvas, the lights that have come on spell out **_Happy Birthday, Aerith_**.

“This…” She whispers, eyes filling with tears. “You…did this?”

A second passes with no reply.

“I did.” Sephiroth says finally, sounding just the slightest bit sheepish.

“For me?”

“No, for Hojo.”

Aerith bursts into laughter through her tears. Sniffling and hiccuping, she wipes her face with her sleeves, stepping away from the glowing words illuminating the landscape before her.

As she turns to face Sephiroth, all of the lights come on, restoring Sector 7 to normalcy.

“How did you even know it was my birthday?” She asks.

“I…uh…” He rubs the back of his neck. “I might’ve asked someone I know to dig into your records.”

She crosses her arms. “So you’re spying on me, now?”

“I swear it was just for that one thing.”

“It better be.” She says, pinning him with a glare. Sephiroth digs his hands into his pockets, looking chastened. Had it been physically possible for her to keep glaring, she would’ve, but her face wants to do something else. A wide, warm smile stretches her lips, and her eyes soften. “Thank you so much. This is the best birthday I’ve ever had.”

His head jerks up, eyes wide. “Really?”

“Really.” She says, and watches with delight as he mirrors her smile.

“I’m glad I could…I mean to say…I’m happy that I…” He bites his lip. “I’m happy that you’re happy.”

A thought enters Aerith’s head and then her body acts it out before she can think again. Closing the distance between them, she leans up and captures his lips with her own.

Sephiroth goes very, very still for a few seconds, then his arms encircle her and pull her into him. She grabs the nape of his neck with one hand, her other stroking up his back.

A long moment later, they break apart. Aerith takes in deep breaths in between giggles. Sephiroth ducks his head.

“Do you…um…” He begins, raking his fingers through his hair. “Want me to drop you home?”

“My mom’s there.” She says, eyes twinkling.

“So?” He looks at her, confused for a moment. Then it dawns on him.

Aerith watches his expression change, marveling at the sudden mischief in his eyes, the flush that blooms on his skin.

“Genesis has a vacation home in Costa del Sol.”

“Nice.”

“I won’t be missed for a few days.” He smirks.

“Perfect.”

“Are you sure that you want to–”

“Definitely.”

“…Let’s go, then.”

 

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> If you're a Bollywood enthusiast and have seen Rab Ne Bana Di Jodi, that is exactly what I ripped this off from :P/shameless


End file.
